The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to a method for fabricating a liquid crystal display device which can obtain uniformity of a channel by replacing a slit mask used in a photolithography process with a half tone mask, and which based on the uniformity thus obtained, can reduce active tail and wavy noise phenomena by applying a pre-ashing process when forming source/drain electrodes.